The Unexpected
by CindyRex
Summary: A complicated story of bad decisions, love, and pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to the lovely Stephenie Meyer!**

* * *

We sat there. It was calm. The sun was bright, making him seem unreal. He lay in front of me, eyes closed. I slowly traced my fingers along his chest as he lay hard and cold as marble. I wanted to do nothing more than hold him close, but I kept still, knowing that it made everything easier.

Almost as though he read my mind, he sat up, faster than my mind could hope to grasp. His face was inches from mine, and all I could do was will him to lean in and close the gap between us. His eyes captured mine, his breath left me stunned. No one that beautiful could ever be real, let alone with me.

As I began to give up any hope of the space between us to close, he slowly leaned in. I was in total control, until our lips touched. My arms snaked around his neck, and my fingers found their way into his hair. All I wanted was to hold him to me and never let go.

I was expecting him to freeze, turn into the stone cold creature his is, and it was what he did, but I did not expect what happened next.

-----------------------

I felt her hands, her warm hands trace up and down my chest. I lay still, her touch sent warmth through my body. A feeling I longed yet hardly received.

I felt her stare, heard her heart beat. I noticed everything about her. I could tell she wanted more, but I had to ready. I sat up, and looked at her. She was startled by my sudden movement, but being what I am was easy around her.

Our faces were inches apart, her eyes captured mine, and I could feel the emotion and passion in them. As I exhaled I saw how my breath left her dazzled. We sat there, and all I wanted to do was lean in, close the space between us, hold her to me forever.

I had to move slowly, she was so fragile, were I ever to harm her, I don't know what I would do. I leaned in. For a single moment in time our lips touched. I felt her arms wrap around me, her fingers in my hair, she pulled in, and I wanted it.

I had to stop. I froze, and she sensed it, and began to pull back. But then different thoughts pushed themselves into my head.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to my favorite Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Why should I hold back? I was in complete control, wasn't I? I would never harm her.

As quickly as I froze, be body shifted, and kissed her with the need I had denied. My mouth left hers, as I move down to her neck, and on to her collar bone. Her sent overwhelmed me, the pulse in her veins taunted me, and she was mine.

Her fingers still ran through my hair, and my kiss became harder. This was what my human side wanted. This girl was what I needed.

I had thought my human side was in control.

--------------------------

I began to untangle myself from him as he froze, I knew what I did was too much.

He surprised me when he began to kiss back with the same vigor I had shone moments before. I loved it and I wished this never to end. His kiss was hard, and he slowly moved down my neck. It was beautiful, and I held him close.

I had suddenly felt pain. Pain I had felt before and never wanted to feel again. My shoulder was burning, on fire. I screamed and tried to do anything to make it stop, but it was just to much.

My angel became my demon.

-----------------------------

I thought I was in control. As I continued to kiss her, but as I pushed harder and harder her fragile frame broke under my force. Her blood was sweet; my inhuman side now got what it wanted. I drank; I could not drink fast enough. My thirst would finally be quenched. I had to keep going.

Suddenly I heard her screams. My love lie beneath me in the pain I had caused. I was a monster, I had to leave, how could I ever face her? I had lost control, and did the one thing I swore not to ever do.

Her blood was still flowing, I had to keep drinking. It was so sweet, so good. Better than anything.

---------------------------

The pain was too much. I screamed, but my angel of death would not hear me

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All the lovely Twilight things belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

Pain. It was all I knew. A burning inside me. At all times I felt close to passing out, but I never did. Why couldn't I? Anything would be better than this fire. I was hoping for death.

I could see nothing. My vision was dark. I thought I felt pressure leave my body, I guess it was just me going numb to everything but the pain.

Please, let death make this stop.

------------

I wasn't sure what I was doing. Time seemed to be frozen. I was frozen. But her screams pressed on. Her body writhed, and I was lost. Incapable of doing anything.

I was never really sure. At times I felt myself lean in, taste her. At others all I could do was watch her scream. Two sides of me were ripping me in different directions. It was a battle of strength. Of will. Of love and desire.

------------

Fire, burning, pain. Hopes for death. I knew I was screaming. I didn't know how to stop.

-------------

What was I doing? The one I loved, the one I was meant to protect, lay beneath me screaming in the pain I caused. What human would cause such horror?

But I wasn't human. I was a monster. I had to get away. I was never in control. The world deserved my existence to end. I deserved to suffer because of all I have caused for eternity.

I ran then. I knew not where I was going. I was blind to my surroundings. Only instinct kept me from hitting everything in my path. The only thing I could hear was her screaming. I had to get away.

All I could see was her blood. Dark against her paling skin. So sweet, so Fulfilling.

No! I caused her death. Her in life was so much sweeter. Her warmth so much more fulfilling.

But was it? Was it really? I could go back. Keep all that, which I desired, from going to waste.

I ran harder, faster. The beast in me was strong, perhaps too strong. I just hoped, for all, the man in me was stronger.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

I knew something was wrong the minute her fingers gripped the table's edge. I had hoped he had the strength and control he believed he had.

As soon as her vision passed, I simply signaled for her to lead the way. There was no time for words. We had to move if we were to have any chance at stopping what I feared we were already too late for.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

I kept running. I knew not for how long. My mind was numb, my thoughts a blur

----------------

The pain was unyielding. Slowly the fire burned its way through my veins. Every inch of my body was in greater pain than the next, and it only seemed to get worse.

I had realized I was alone when the weight on my body left me.

Now, I was no longer alone. Hidden deep in the pain I heard gentle, calming voices. Stone cold hands gripped my face in attempts to sooth.

All I wanted was the comfort these beings were trying to give, but pain consumed my existence. It was my master and I could respond to nothing else.

----------------

I stopped when I hit water. I did all I could, as I watched the waves crash dangerously into the rocks below me, to keep my rage from taking control.

What have I done?

Memories of my existence with her flashed before my eyes, as the sound of wave on rock became my melody of pain.

Everything she had given up. All the things she was denied so that I could be selfish and have my way.

She was selfless. In life she always did all for anyone. She was incapable of thinking of herself. Even in her death she granted me the one thing I desired above all, although I had never wanted to take it.

And how I repaid her? I was vile. I caused her to suffer and she gave me ecstasy.

I knew I deserved the mental agony I was going through now.

I felt what I did was most horrid and wrong, yet parts of me reveled in how much it felt right. I yearned to have the ability to undo my mistake and have my sweet love back in my arms, yet part of me felt the satisfaction and utter joy in her death.

The battle that raged in the confines of my mind continued as waves broke on the rocky shore and memories played before my eyes.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all it characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**

I felt myself leave the ground. I was in the hands of an angel. A cold, dark angel. I had thought death was supposed to bring peace, but as I floated away in those strong arms, pain's army continued its winning battle through my lifeless body.

----------------

I had to go back. I had to face what I had done.

My family would want me back. I would cause them pain, but they were the only ones who would be able to bring me back into believed control, however false that belief would be.

I began my way back. I had not known where I was, but I knew where I needed to go. I made my trip much slower, much more careful. I would hurt no one else, I would cause no more death.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

The pain continued. It fully consumed my existence, and was worse than ever before. Every inch of me was on fire, and when I thought I was sure to finally die from it, I did.

I looked up, seeing for the first time since I could remember. I was surrounded by angels with familiar faces. I had to be dead. The pain that had torn my body apart was gone. I felt nothing. No pain, no weariness, no hunger. I felt unbreakable.

As this new concept passed through my mind, a feeling I did not understand began to form. It was a thirst I did not know could exist. I began to think thoughts I never thought I would think. I lust for the very thing I once found humanly repulsive.

My loves face swam before my eyes, and I finally began to understand his need.

-------------------

I made my way back. My blindness to the world had made me lose track of time.

As I approached the home of my family, the place I feared we would now need to leave behind, thoughts of a newcomer came to me in a set of six. How could I have been gone so long that a visitor managed to make it here without my knowledge?

I walked to the front door and took a deep breath as I turned the handle. When I walked in I saw my family gathered together, all fixated on a single spot in the middle of the room. At the sound of my entrance they broke apart, leaving me looking at the being with blood red eyes.

I stared into her unfamiliar eyes. Before me stood a woman, familiar yet unrecognizable. I knew not what to do or what to say. I just stood there, knowing those around me were waiting silently for my response.

What was it? Anger? Shame? Sorrow? No, I stared at my love, her beauty so different, everything that first brought me to her gone. Yes I was angry at myself for what I had done to her. Yes I was ashamed of the weakness I showed on her behalf. Yes I felt sorrow for the human I had killed.

But there was more love in my cold silent heart than any other emotion combined. I felt the corners of my mouth turn upwards slightly, and I knew she had seen.

------------------

"Hello Edward."

* * *

**A/N: I think this is the end for my first fic. I wasn't planning on continuing, but if anyone wants me too, I can try. Thanks to all who reviewd. It made me fuzzy inside knowing someone was actually reading what I wrote. I am sorry to anyone who found it hard to figure out whos point of view it was in. I didn't want to say flat out who it was, because I did not want to use any names until the end for style purpose. I hope I did an okay job at making it easy to understand who was doing what. I would love to hear anyones suggestions for my writing in the future. I look for every bit of info to make what I do better for the people who read it. Well, this is getting longer than my rather short story, so thanks again to everyone reading this.**

**Titangirl894**


End file.
